


freddy gets careless

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, cliff hanger i suppose, touch starved freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: uh-oh
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 105





	freddy gets careless

imagine … freddy and larry are A Thing and it’s a few days until the robbery, and freddy’s absolutely giddy with all the sex and touch he’s been receiving lately ((i headcannon freddy as really touch-starved until he met larry, like half the movie is larry touching him in some way to comfort him - hand holding in the car, a hand on his back, the ‘i’m so fucking scared can you please hold me’ bit, stroking his face before killing him)), and they’re in freddy’s apartment and maybe freddy’s a bit drunk ((and a fool for love)) and lets his guard down, and they’re bantering about guns or something and freddy mentions his ankle gun and so stumbles into his kitchen and grabs it from his safe and goes back and shows larry and whoops he forgot to lock his safe 

and they spend that day together, both had a bit too much to drink to drive so it’s just a nice day in freddys apartment of blowjobs then arguing about whatevers on tv then dinner then more sex then bed, and larry gets up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, and he sees the lil safe in one of the cupboards, and hey he’s a curious guy it comes with his line of work, so he tries it and it opens and inside is the book of mugshots that has his, as well as some others that include the other dogs, and the pages of his info that mcclusky printed out, and freddys police badge n other police stuff

and then when freddy wakes up in the morning he’s sleepy n just wearing his underwear n one of his lil signature white tank tops, and larry’s sitting on his armchair, and freddy just woke up so he doesnt register that larry’s fully dressed, and one of their fave things is larry sitting upright and freddy straddling his lap while they make out, prime position for freddy to cheekily rub their crotches together and for larry to run his hands all over freddys back and arse, and so freddy immediately goes over and gets on larry like that, and the second he realises that larry isnt kissing back is also when he hears the click of a gun and the metal against the side of his head

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on dumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
